A Trans-Dimensional Alliance
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Pre/during TFP, end of S6 VLD After the destruction of the Castle of Lions, the paladins and their friends suddenly find themselves thrown into another dimension and another war. In order to get back to their dimension, they will have to survive three years with the Autobots and fight the Decepticons. Will they be successful? Or will evil reign in two realities? Future Klance?


**What's this? I'm actually...writing? Holy shit how long has it been since I've actually posted something resembling a fanfic? Anyway, this is going to be centered around an old obsession of mine and my current one: Transformers Prime and Voltron!**

 **So had this idea of: well what would happen if instead of losing those three years at the end of season 6, what if they end up in another reality? Of course they'd be aging this way but still. Here is the prologue to A Trans-Dimensional Alliance!**

 **No promises on quick uploads (I work fulltime and I'm part of 3 D &D campaigns give me a break) but I hope to be somewhat consistent!**

 **Also, for those waiting on another chapter of BYI, I highly doubt I'll ever finish it. Tbh I hate the story, my OC (sorry Starr), how I wrote it, and where I was going with it. Tbh, I just consider it a cringy high school writing experience that somehow got popular. Sorry guys, but it's not happening)**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

No one knew what to expect when the Castle of Lions was prepped to explode. Sure it would save the universe from the rifts that they and Lotor had opened in their battle, but there was no telling what else would pass. Regardless, they had a duty to fulfill. They were defenders of the universe, this was their doing and they were prepared to face whatever consequences may come their way.

So when the paladins and their friends were caught in the explosion, they were half expecting to die. However, moment after the initial flash of light, Keith opened his eyes blearily to find himself outside his lion, staring at a robotic face with bright blue optics. That what the last thing he saw before his vision went black once more.

**Autobot POV**

"Optimus, come look at this!" Ratchet called, optics not moving from the screen before him. Optimus Prime—along with Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bukhead, and Bumblebee—approached curiously where Ratchet stood. "It appears there is some sort of inter-dimensional portal opening nearby. I would say this is Megatron's doing, but there is no Decepticon signal nearby." Finally, Ratchet turned from the monitor to face his leader. "What should we do?"

"We should go check this out, if Megatron is indeed behind this, we need to see what his intentions. However, if it is not his doing, there may be someone in need of help. Bumblebee, stay here and man the groundbridge. Everyone else is with me. Ratchet, bring your med kit. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered before they all transformed and drove through.

What greeted them on the other side was certainly a sight to behold. Five enormous lions lay on the ground, with what appeared to be several human-like beings sprawled on the ground unconscious along with fluffy flying things, what appeared to be a wolf, and...a cow? To say the least, the Autobots were very confused at their findings. Ratchet did a quick scan of the lions.

"These are not Cybertronian, however they do seem to be almost sentient." Ratchet reported, feeling very perplexed by his finding. "I don't think this is Megatron's work, but that doesn't mean they won't attack us."

"We can't just leave them out here, docbot. What if they get captured by the Cons? We should bring them back to the base." Cliffjumper argued before a small groan of pain caught there attention. The human-like person closest to Cliffjumper opened his eyes and stared into Cliffjumper's for a moment, fear and pain clear in them, before he passed out once more. "They need our help, Optimus."

"Very well, we shall take them and their lions back to the base, but keep them separated." Optimus decided. Once the groundbridge opened, they first brought in the creatures before working on bringing the lions inside. "Bring them to a holding cell, but leave the lions in the main hanger. We should keep them separated."

**Voltron POV**

Keith was awoken by Cosmo nudging his face and whining loudly. With a low groan, the black paladin sat up and took in his surroundings the room was made of metal and very large, but it couldn't possibly be the black lion or even the Castle of Lions. Slowly but surely his memory started coming back to him. The fight with Lotor, the rifts threatening the universe, the explosion, the robot with blue eyes.

Shiro.

"Team, sound off." He ordered.

"Lance here."

"Allura here."

"Hunk here."

"Pidge here."

"Coran here."

"Ow my head...Romelle here."

"Krolia here. Where are we?"

Keith sighed in relief when everyone, with the exception of Shiro, responded. He managed to stand on his shaky legs as everyone else did. "No idea, I've never seen this place before. Though if my memory serves me correct, we may be captured. After the explosion I saw a robot staring at me before I passed out again. It may have taken us."

"Explains the disappearance of the lions as well. Thing is I see every living creature that was in the lions in here, but where's Shiro?" Lance asked, walking over to pet Kaltenecker, who seemed pretty freaked out by their situation.

"I don't know. Maybe the black lion was able to keep him inside so he'd be protected, doesn't explain why the lions ejected the rest of us, though." Keith huffed, petting Cosmo. "If someone doesn't come for us soon, I'm going to get out of the cell with Cosmo to find our lions and maybe a way out."

"That won't be necessary." A booming voice sounded from behind him. The team turned to see a giant robot, a little shorter than Voltron, standing before them. His aura just screamed leader, but that only made everyone's guard go more up and summon their weapons. "There's no need to pull your weapons on me. My name is Optimus Prime, my team and I are currently protecting earth."

"My name's Keith, and this is Team Voltron. Where are we and how did we get back to earth? And what are you protecting earth from? Are you also fighting the Galra Empire?" Keith responded, cutting right to the chase. "And what are you exactly? I assume some sort of sentient robot, but I doubt you were created the same way as our lions."

"That is a long story, Keith. First thing you and your team should know is that we have reason to believe you were sent here from another dimension, of what reason we are unsure. As for my team and I, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, or Autobots for short. I assume that the Galra Empire either does not exist here or are not as powerful as from where you come from. We are currently in the middle of a war against the Decepticons, unfortunately after our planet was destroyed earth got caught in the middle." Optimus explained.

"This is interesting and all," Lance began, stepping forward, "But we need to go. Now. We're our universe's only hope at beating the Galra and we have a friend in need of immediate medical assistance. So let us go."

"Unfortunately, I cannot let you go until we understand your lions more and are sure that you will not be attacking us." Optimus quickly shut down Lance's order, enraging the paladins. However, before any further argument could be made, a loud roar rang through the base, one that was very welcoming to the paladins and very startling to the Autobots as banging and roaring could be heard. "What is going on?"

"The lions are fiercely protective of us and Red is the most hot tempered. Unless you let us return to our lions immediately, she, and soon the others, will rip this place apart, destroying and anyone in her path, until we are safe with them. You want to protect your team? Then let us go to our lions and save our friend. Only then will we tell you everything." Keith stated, knowing the distinct sound of his former lion very well. Optimus seemed hesitant, but finally agreed and opened the door, allowing the team to run and follow Red's roars to the main silo, where they saw several other robots standing, blasters at the ready. "Hold your fire!"

"Red stop! It's okay, girl. We're safe, I promise." Lance called as he sprinted over to his agitated lion. While everyone else calmed their lions, Keith and Krolia ran into the black lion to check on Shiro, who, thankfully, was still there and unarmed. Carefully, the two Galra brought Shiro out, the man barely breathing, but alive. The other paladins noticed and ran over, ignoring the confused and suspicious looks of the Autobots. "So what happened to Shiro?"

"This body is barely living," Keith began as he laid Shiro carefully on the ground, "but Shiro's spirit is alive...it's inside the black lion. I've heard him talking to me."

"He...he tried to me but...but I didn't realize." Lance started as tears formed in his eyes. The red paladin then ran and knelt by Shiro's side, looking down at him in shame and pain. "I'm so sorry, Shiro. I-I didn't know. I-I could've..." He started crying harder and closed his eyes, before a gentle hand on his shoulder made him look up to see Allura smiling sadly at him.

Without another word, the blue paladin stood and turned to walk to the black lion, a sorrowful yet determined look on her face. Touching the face, the lion as well as her hands started to glow, much to the shock of everyone around them. The purple lines of light swept across the black lion until they finally made their way back to Allura's hands. As soon at the light returned to her, Allura started to glow a brilliant purple, her eyes a vibrant blue. Wordlessly, she walked back over to where Shiro lay and put her hands on either side of his head, causing him to glow the same shade of purple and his hair to turn white as snow. The others on the team and the Autobots stared in total awe until the glowing ceased. For a few seconds that felt like an eternity, everyone held their breath and waited for any sign of life. Finally Shiro's eye shot open, glowing bright purple then white, before he sat up and coughed. After that small burst of energy, his eyes began closing as he let out a moan and collapsed against Keith's chest. Keith held onto his brother tightly as the black lion roared, the others soon joining in and startling the Autobots. Team Voltron started cheering excitedly with the exception of Keith, who just smiled in relief and watched his friends. Slowly, Shiro's eyes blinked opened and he looked up at Keith.

"You...found me." He whispered in relief and exhaustion. Allura and Pidge watched on as Keith looked back down at him, the smile never leaving his face.

"We're glad you're back, Shiro. Now, rest." Keith answered, voice full of relief and happiness. With a contented sigh, Shiro fell back asleep. With the help of Krolia, Keith stood and supported Shiro, half carrying half dragging the paladin back into the black lion for much needed rest. Finally, Keith and Krolia walked back out and looked up to the Autobots, who seemed too stunned to say much of anything. "Alright, we owe you all introductions and explanations and vice versa."

And with that, both teams introduced themselves and told their stories of their wars and why/whom they were fighting. While hesitant at first, Keith told them about what happened to Shiro and their battle shortly before they arrived in this reality as Team Voltron liked to put it. While all of this was happening, Pidge and Hunk worked to figure out how to get back to their reality and how long it would take.

"Quiznak!" Pidge yelled and slammed her fist on the ground next to where she was working, anger and hurt clear in her voice. Everyone turned to her in concern and confusion at her sudden outburst. "Turns out no matter how recharged the lions get, we won't be able to return to our reality until the next rift opens naturally."

"Well, how long until that happens?" Allura asked, already dreading the answer.

"Approximately every 3 Deca-Phoebs or earth years." Hunk answered.

"WHAT? We can't wait here that long! Our reality needs us!" Keith yelled angrily.

"Well there's not really anything else we can do without the risk of causing the same problem that got us in this mess in the first place!" Pidge huffed, just as frustrated. "The most we can do now is wait and hope that the Coalition can hold their own."

"Paladins," Optimus began, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at the Autobot leader. "I understand your concern and desire to save your reality. Until you can return to your universe, you are welcome to stay here. We will speak with our government liaison about living expenses, but I believe that you deserve a place to stay."

"In that case, if your cause in in need of a hand, or if there is any way we can help to repay this debt, then Voltron is here to help." Keith responded, with nods of agreement coming from his teammates.

A rare, small smile graced Optimus' faceplate.

"Very well. Voltron, welcome to the Autobots."

* * *

 **Tada! There's the Prologue! Let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
